The Accident
by mack8cheese
Summary: In this tragedy with some dark humor, Oscar accidentally hits Pam and goes to prison for involuntary manslaughter. But can he survive the harsh prison sentence for just an accident?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder crashing is heard in the distance. Tears are running from Jim's face. His eyes are bloodshot and his nose is runny. Kneeling on the ground, with mud and dirt now all over his dress pants. It's been a week since the tragedy and all of the members of Dunder Mifflin are there to support Jim and his family.

"Big Tuna," Andy says as he puts his hand on Jim's shoulder. "I can't believe that this happened. I am so sorry, Jim." Jim looks up at Andy's face with an emotionless face. Jim gets up off of the ground and turns around to face all of his co-workers. Jim looks around the crowd as the funeral home workers are helping to lower the coffin into the hole dug for the love of Jim's life.

Dwight steps forward towards Jim and starts to lift him up off of the ground. He grabs Jim by the arm, "Jim stand up! That suit cost me $350! You're getting mud all over it!" Dwight walks back toward his coworkers and mumbling angrily to himself.

"I just don't understand why. Why did this happen? Out of all people, why did it have to be my love? Why Pam?" All of Jim's friends are in a line in front of him, sharing the same emotions that he is feeling right now. Jim walks up to everyone and thanks them for all being there on this horrible day. Phyllis. Erin. Creed. Toby. Jim finally walks in front of Oscar, unable to look him in his eye. He glances down at his wrists, metal latched around tightly.

"Jim," says Oscar cowardly, "I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to take Pam from you. Please, forgive me!" Jim just stares at his face, blankly. He looks away and more tears start to stream down his face.

"C'mon Martinez, time to go back to hell." Three men dressed in a uniform all start to pull Oscar away from the grave.

"Hey Oscar!" Kevin shouts with a grin. "Try not to drop the soap while you're in the joint!" Kevin starts to laugh while the rest of the Dunder Mifflin gives him a dirty look, all with tears in their eyes.

"Jim! Please! You know I would never purposely hurt you or your family!" The policemen pull him away harshly, and open the doors of a squad car. They forcefully push him into the car. "Please don't take me away!" Oscar shouts as the door starts to close. "Jim!" The last words that Jim hears from the man who took everything he loves from him.


	2. Chapter 2

He still remembers the loud thud he heard when the car hit her. Oscar behind the wheel smashes into Pam in the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin. Jim remembers the blood that splattered all over the windshield of his car. Jim watched it all happen. Sprinting, he rushes down the staircase and runs out to the parking lot to see Pam covered in blood. She was splattered and flattened like a pancake on the asphalt.

"Pam! Pam please! Someone call 911!" Jim kneels down and gently lifts his wife's head up off of the asphalt. "Pam please don't leave me!" his hands are covered in blood. Toby runs out to see the puddle that has now formed right under Pam's body and pulls his phone out.

"Uh yes 911! We have an emergency! Umm Pam…Pam is hit! Please! Dunder Mifflin. Oh please hurry! Pam needs to go to a hospital! Please hurry!" Toby is frantically shouting at the dispatcher while Jim is sitting, holding his wife's lifeless body. He waits, not only for the ambulance, but also for him to wake up.

"Please wake up Jim! Please this can't be happening!" Jim screams out. "This has to be a dream!" His emotions start to change. His sadness has been replaced by anger. He looks over to see Oscar, standing right behind his open drivers side door. "Oscar…this was you. You took the one person I loved more than anything else in the world! You took my love away from me!"

Oscar stands in fear and speaks as though he is out of breath. "Jim I…I am so sorry. I didn't see her." He repeats himself again, "I didn't see her." Jim gets up and sprints right at Oscar, the man who ripped his heart out.

"I can't believe you! I'll kill you Oscar, I'll kill you!" Jim grabs Oscar by the throat and throws him against the wall. "Why Oscar, Why?" Jim repeatedly shouts as he punches Oscar in the stomach. Jim then throws a wild punch and hits Oscar right in the jaw and a loud crack is heard.

"Jim!" Oscar lying on the ground, hand over his mouth. "It's broken. My jaw!" Oscar scoots away from Jim, blood dripping from his mouth. "I swear it was an accident!"

Sirens are heard in the distance as Jim falls to the ground heart-broken. The next thing you know, cop cars and an ambulance pulls into the parking lot. Rather quickly, the paramedics get Pam onto a stretcher and rush her to the hospital. Just as fast as they got there, they were gone, rushing Pam to a hospital. The police questioned everybody who worked in the office building and asked what was seen. They then questioned Jim on what happened. "I…I was inside. I was on the phone with a client. Then we heard a loud crashing noise, so we all went to the window to see what happened. All I saw was my Pam covered in blood. I rushed outside as soon as I noticed it was Pam. I tried to keep her awake but she…she was already gone." Jim continued to tell them about how Oscar killed his wife and how he crushed her body with his car. The police then put a blanket around Jim and then go to question Oscar. Jim sits, thinking, about how he will never be able to spend another second with Pam. He stares at Oscar while he is being questioned.

"And as I was on the ground, I backed away from him. He punched me and broke my jaw," Oscar tells them about how Jim aggressively hurt him after he hit Pam.

"Well, Oscar Martinez, you are under arrest for involuntary manslaughter. You have the right to remain silent." The officer continues to read Oscar the Miranda rights and then pushes him into the backseat of their squad car. Jim watches as his wife's murderer is taken away and sent to his own personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar has been in prison for only four months and already is stressing about all the time he'll have to spend there. "I don't belong here," says Oscar while sitting in his jail cell. "It was just an accident. I don't deserve to be in here." A loud buzzer goes off and Oscar's cell door opens wide. Standing firm outside of his cell are two prison guards. The shorter of the two walks inside of his cell and grabs him by the arm.

"Martinez! Time for dinner. Let's get a move on!" The guards pull him out and start heading to the cafeteria. They walk down a narrow passageway. The walls are made with big concrete blocks and the white paint on them is peeling off. They pull him into a large room filled with about one hundred other prisoners who are all eating now. The second Oscar walks in, every head turns to look at the new piece of meat that has been imprisoned with them. Oscar walks over to one of the tables and sits down. Every set of eyes in the cafeteria are on him. All of a sudden, another prisoner walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"Hey what's up man? My name is LaTrell." LaTrell is a muscular African American who has a giant scar that goes from just under his left eye to the middle of his chin. LaTrell sits there and stares right at Oscar, who is so terrified that he can't look LaTrell into his eyes. "Imma tell you something rookie," LaTrell starts to stand. "Around here, I'm the big man. You think you're tough? Think again! From now on, you do whatever I say. And when I'm through with you, you're gonna be walking with a limp if you know what I mean." LaTrell grins at Oscar in a way that Oscar will never forget. "I'll see you around fresh meat." LaTrell walks away and heads to the same hallway that Oscar walked through to get to the cafeteria.

"I have to get out of here," Oscar says to himself. "I have to get out of here."

After Oscar is done eating dinner, he is escorted back to his cell. He sits on his bed and rests his face on his hands. He starts to think about everything that has happened in the movies he's seen about prison. He starts remembering scenes about the scrawny man in prison who gets beat up and raped. "Oh God. This can't be me!" Oscar starts to freak out. "I can't be in here anymore! I can't be in prison! My life is over. I need this torture to end!" Oscar lies quietly for a few hours, thinking of ways to get out of prison. After a few ideas, he realizes that he will never be able to get out of prison. He started getting an idea. "My life is already over. My life is already ruined. I don't want to live anymore," he says as he gets out of bed.

A few hours later, Oscar comes up with an idea. Getting the necessary materials is one thing, but actually pulling through with it is a whole different story. He comes up with a plan to end his life tomorrow around dinnertime. Now it's just time to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Oscar spends all of the next day just thinking about the idea of ending his own life. He has to use every second of the day thinking if he should actually pull the trigger on his plan. When 6:30 rolls around, Oscar makes his way to the cafeteria. He goes up to the line and gets his tray filled with all sorts of nasty looking foods. He grabs a spoon and a fork and goes to sit down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees LaTrell coming towards him. LaTrell walks up behind Oscar and places his hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Well look what we have here!" LaTrell announces so that everyone in the cafeteria could here. "Looks like I got myself a mighty fine piece of meat! You're coming with me!" LaTrell shouts as he pulls Oscar off of his chair and starts to drag him away.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Oscar is being pulled away and is out of ideas on how to escape LaTrell's grasp. Oscar bites LaTrell's arm and LaTrell drops him to the floor. Oscar stands up and turns to face LaTrell. Oscar cocks his arm back and throws his fist straight at LaTrell's face. A loud crack thundered through the cafeteria when LaTrell's head his the floor.

"Martinez!" Shouts the prison guard as he runs towards Oscar who is just standing there in awe. The guard tackles Oscar to the floor and cuffs his hands together. Once the other prison guards quiet the inmates down, Oscar is escorted back to his cell. They open his cell door and throw him down onto the floor.

"Don't you ever pull something like that again, Martinez!" Shouts the guard as they close Oscar's cell door and walks away. Oscar sits up, still on the floor, and reaches his hand down to his sock. He pulls out a corroded piece of metal and stares at it. It's a fork that he snuck out of the cafeteria before the brawl started.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this," Oscar says to himself quietly. "I can't believe that I'm going through with this idea." Oscar starts to thinking about all of the friends he's made throughout his life and about his family that he has. He would be throwing away so much if he actually killed himself.

A couple hours passed and Oscar is still sitting on his bed contemplating this crazy idea that he has. "I don't have a choice," Oscar breaks into tears. "I can't spend the next ten years in this place. I don't belong in here. I don't belong in this world." Oscar stands up and faces the door of his cell. He bows his head and says a prayer to himself. He then reaches down to grab the fork and holds it tightly in his hand. He holds his arm back, and forcefully shoves the fork into his throat. Blood starts spurting out of his neck. Oscar drops to his knees and falls to the floor. He's staring off into the distance and sees a bright light. A guard rushes in to see him bleeding out on the floor.

"Martinez!" Shouts the guard. "Oscar! Oscar!" Those were the last words that Oscar Martinez heard before he saw darkness.


End file.
